


Harry Potter, the nephew

by Raven_Lycan0410



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Fix-It, Gen, Harry has an uncle, Harry is Heir Potter, M/M, Multi, Sirius Black Never Went to Azkaban
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Lycan0410/pseuds/Raven_Lycan0410
Summary: What if James Potter had a brother? What if he never really trusted Dumbledore like his brother did and decided to get involved and raise his nephew the way he should be? And what if, because of his meddling, Sirius never went to Azkaban and got a chance to really see Harry as Harry and not as James?One things for sure, with an Uncle like Victor Potter, Harry won't be allowed to grow up naive and self-sacrificing like Dumbledore wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

The Wizengamot was in uproar as people demanded answers to the revelation of Voldemort's death. People shouted about it being a hoax, others said to celebrate and wanted to go home and reassure themselves of their families safety. One person wasn't all that willing to celebrate. He sat in the Potter seat watching in silent mourning for his older brother and sister-in-law.

Dark purple eyes watched the old man sat in the chief warlocks seat, and he sneered.

"May I please have everyone's attention?" he said, his soft voice echoing across the chamber. The Wizengamot members all quieted, part of their uproar quelled with shame at their actions in front of someone who'd just lost his family.

"I would like the Potter wills read now, and my nephew's custody given to me as his only magical relative left," he ordered, Albus leveled the man with a grief stricken look.

"My boy, maybe this isn't the time to speak of such things-"

"Now, Dumbledore. The wills and my nephew," cold eyes turned to stone. Dumbledore gritted his teeth but nodded, knowing he didn't really have a choice in the matter. The clerk released a glowing orb into the room. Two pasty figures rose, a man and woman beloved by many people attending the session.

This is the last will and testament of James Charlus Potter and Lillian Grace Potter nee Evens.

Okay I'll go first. Being of sound body and mind, I, James Potter hereby leave these mentionables to the aforementioned people.

First to my brother in all but blood, Sirius Black. If we died because we switched secret keeper to Peter then please don't do anything reckless. I'm sure Dumbledore and Victor will help you. I also leave you 50,000 galleons from the Potter vault, yes I know you don't need it but I gotta give you something to spoil my son with haven't I? I love you Siri, don't let the adventure die.

Next to Remus J. Lupin. Moony, you've always been family no matter what people say about your furry problem, Harry loves you, Lilly loves you, us marauders love you and Victor, well, I don't think Victor really cares about anyone. I'm leaving you the Gryffin cottage to live in with whoever you choose, (or Padfoot. Choose Padfoot). And 100,000 galleons to start your own bookstore, and no take backs!

Peter Pettigrew. I don't really know what to say about you. You've always been shifty, even in school and I wasn't 100% about making you our secret keeper, but i did eventually go with Sirius and we switched. If my family died because of you then I hope you rot in hell for the rest of your life. If not then...well, okay.

Severus Snape. I can only give you the most sincere and most heartfelt apology I can as I know you won't accept anything else from me. I treated you like crap, I acted like a jealous tirant and drove away Lilly's best friend. I con only ask you can act as the bigger man and not see me in my son. Your a good man Severus and deserve better in this life than being Dumbledore's spy.

Victor, my baby brother. I love you so much and I am so sorry for leaving you like this. I name you Lord Potter until such a time as you think Harry is ready for the responsibility of heading an Ancient and Nobel house. Also I leave the care of my family to you.

Everything else if to be given to my Wife and Son, if Lilly dies with me or before me then everything is to go to Harry once he turns of age or Victor sees fit to hand it over to him.

Custody of Harry Potter;

Lilly Potter nee Evens

Victor Potter

Sirius Black

Severus Snape

after this any pureblood Wizarding family.

Not in anyway is my son to go to Petunia Evans or a muggle family. He is to grow up in the wizarding world. No where else.

Lilly Potter's will was much the same, gifting money and books along with forgiveness and listing people responsible for raising her son.

Silence reigned in the chamber. Dumbledore gritted his teeth, there was no way he could get away with placing Harry with the Dursleys now. Not with the will reading and Victor Potter, and Sirius has been exonerated as well, Severus outed as his spy things were falling apart before he could even begin to build them up.

Augusta Longbottom stood from her chair, robes pulled around her old body,  
"Where is Sirius Black right now?" she asked, eyes on Dumbledore and Barty Crouch, the current head of the DMLE. Crouch gulped, shifting in his seat, 

"We assumed he was the Potters secret keeper. So we sent a team after him, they found him with the remains of twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew. I had him sent straight to Azkaban once they caught the bastard," he growled.   
Victor rounded on the idiotic man. 

"It'll be a cold day in hell before Sirius Black betrays his best friend and brother. I don't see any trial transcripts Crouch, please tell me my foster brother had a trail before you wrongfully locked him up," Crouch shrank away from the icy tone the man used. muttering and grumbling excuses about Voldemort and war. 

 

The Chambers predictably erupted into chaos at the revelation while Victor leveled Dumbledore with a glare,   
"I'll be taking my nephew now old man,"


	2. Memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh!  
> Kudos:  
>  97  
> Bookmarks:  
>  18  
> Hits:  
>  950  
> Guys can't tell you how happy this makes me right now!!!! Ahhhh!!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. And here we go the second chapter.

Harry Potter looked at the Hogwarts express with excitement and trepidation. This was everything his uncle had told him about and nothing he was expecting at the same time, the moment he stepped onto the scarlet engine he was a Hogwarts student. Not Just Harry. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, a moniker and idol for all wizarding kind. Not just the little boy his uncle and god father had raised.

A hand descended on his shoulder making him jump slightly. Looking up scared green eyes looked up into purple. "You alright?" Victor asked, squeezing the thin shoulder gently. "If you don't want to Harry you don't have to go to Hogwarts," he assured.

Harry took a deep breath and straightened his spine.

"No, Hogwarts is where my parents went, where you and Padfoot went, Uncle Lucius and Sev went there too. So I'm going as well. I'm not a child any longer and its time to step up and become the heir to an Ancient and Noble house like you taught me. I won't disgrace my family by running away and hiding in fear of some stupid old man," he stated, eyes serious before he grinned and hugged his uncle. "So don't worry 'kay," Victor laughed and hugged his little nephew tight.

He couldn't believe how quickly time seemed to have blown past.

From the moment he was placed in his arms by Dumbledore the years had steadily moved on without him noticing.

 

\------ _Flashback------_

_Dumbledore flashed through the Potter floo with little Harry tucked safely in his arms. Victor narrowed his eyes at the old man who only smiled before placing the babe in Victors arms, he looked down and spoke,_

_"I really was just trying to do right by him. He's a hero, no child should have to grow up with that," Victor snorted._

_"Well maybe if you'd protected James like you should have done in the first place this wouldn't have happened," he dismissed the old man and walked with his nephew into the old manor._

 

_\----Flashback end----_

 

Victor smiled when Sirius popped up, twenty minuets before the train left. He pulled Harry back and turned him around to face his godfather. Harry's face split into a bright smile.

"Padfoot!!! he yelled, jumping into his arms. "Siri, you said you wouldn't be able to make it," he said nuzzling into the warm body and inhaling his godfathers scent.

"I couldn't miss my Prongslette first day now could I?" the man said, his own grin mirroring Harry's. Victor chuckled. And to think he might have missed all of Harry's firsts.

 

\----- _Flashback------_

_"HARRY! VICTOR!" Sirius shouted. Sprinting into the Potter manor house, hair flying wildly as he ran for the stairs._

_"For the love of Merlin. Sirius Black I have just put Harry down for a nap, if you wake him so help me I will slit your throat in your sleep," Victor growled, rushing to meet him on the stairs. Sirius engulfed Victor in a tight hug._

_"Thank you, thank you thank you," he whispered over and over. Tears staining his eyes. Victor simply let him cry, arms gently rubbing up and down his back._

_"Come on, quietly," Victor said, guiding Sirius to Harry's nursery. Opening the door he let Sirius walk into the dark room, lit with fairy lights, to see his godson._

_Sirius gently ran his fingertips over the soft, chubby skin. Tracing the scar on his forehead._

_"They're really gone aren't they?" He asked. eyes never leaving the little baby in front of him. Victor lent against the door frame._

_"Yeah Pads, yeah,"_

_\----Flashback end----_

After that Sirius moved in with Victor and Harry not wanting to miss any part of Harry's childhood. Imparting important traditions and stories of the Marauders to his little godson. Much to Victors chagrin. But nothing could sway him and Harry simply loved Sirius and just wouldn't be without him sometimes. After he was cleared Sirius went back to work as an auror quickly climbing the ranks which had him meeting very influential people, people like Lucius Malfoy.

 

\----Flashback----

_Sirius grumbled as Victor straightened his tie again._

_"Stop fidgeting mutt," the smaller man ordered. This was an important party, it was in memory of all the fallen in the war. On both sides. They may have been fighting against each other but all wizards valued life no matter their alignment. So this party was also a bid of good faith between the dark and light sides and Sirius had been invited. So had Victor, leaving Harry to be babysat by the Longbottoms for the night._

_Entering the Ministry the pair were quickly swallowed by the crowd people sparking up questions of all sorts. Victor had to fend of offers of Harry watching and reporters asking questions about the boy and where he was and the like. Then he was yanked by Molly Weasley demanding that they set up a play date between Harry and her Ronald. Which was quickly rebuffed by the dark haired male. Not wanting his nephew exposed to the biased, muggle-loving crap the Weasley's spewed._

 

 _Sirius on the other hand was dragged away by his many suitors onto the dance floor. He waltzed and swayed and twirled with men and women alike until he landed in the arms of one Lucius-Recently divorced and with sole custody of his son Draco-_ _Malfoy_. _The blond smirked at the younger male, wrapping a strong arm around his waist and gripping his hand. Sirius smirked back deciding to play with fire once more in his life._

_\----Flashback end----_

Lucius and Draco became an almost permanent fixture in the trio's lives after that. A fact that Harry was completely okay with, Draco soon becoming his new best friend which pissed Molly Weasley off to no end when she found out.

Draco was meeting Harry at the train station and then they'd be boarding together, "Harry!" Speak of the devil. A wiz of platinum blond hair barrelled into the young wizard, loud and infectious laughs following suit from both boys. Lucius appeared moments later, nodding to Victor and placing a kiss on Sirius' cheek making the Lord blush slightly. Victor watched their makeshift family with pride and a sense of loss at the same time. James and Lilly should have been here, they should be sending Harry to school with hugs and tears and promises to write. Harry's _mum_ and _dad_ should have been here like all the other kids present. And Victor couldn't help but notice a gap where another old friend should have been.

 

\--- _Flashback---_

_"What are you talking about Remy?" Sirius asked his friend. Remus Lupin stood in the Potter foyer with a bag packed and lips set in a hard line._

_"I'm sorry Pads, but i can't stay here with....him," he gritted out. Victor was holding the now 17 month old Harry on his hip as he watched the two friends fight._

_"He's not a 'him'! He's Harry, pup, cub, Prongslette!" Sirius yelled, Remus scoffed._

_"He doesn't deserve those names. He's not a part of my pack anymore Sirius, he's the one who got James and Lilly killed. If wasn't born then they wouldn't be dead, and I can't stand by watching as everyone forgets that fact," Remus turned swiftly and started for the door when Victor spoke._

_"If that's how you feel Lupin then fine. But don't ever come knocking on my door in the future when the guilt of abandoning your friends child crushes you," Remus didn't turn, he carried on walking out the front door, Sirius running after him._

_Victor held Harry tight, who'd just realized that 'Moons' was gone and squirmed trying to call him back. The shrieks and sobs for his Uncle Moony bringing fresh pain to the young man who'd already lost so much._

 

_\---Flashback end---_

 

The boys had just finished their goodbyes when Victor held Harry back.

"I guess now is a good a time as any. Harry James Potter, as the Heir to an Ancient and Noble house you must conduct yourself accordingly,

With dignity, honor and respect. Not just for your house but for yourself. I, Victor Hail Potter Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter hereby present onto you, the Potter Heir ring," with that he pulled out a red velvet box and opened the lid to show the golden band with the Potter crest engraved in the set of the ruby. Harry's eyes widened before be recited the proper response,

 

"I, Harry James Potter, hereby accept this great honor and do by swear to uphold the family values for the rest of my days," He took the ring a slid it onto his left forefinger, the ring glowed, recognizing its barer and sent a tingle of magic up Harry's arm the family magics finally settling down inside his body.

 

"Now little nephew, the train with leave without you if your not careful," Harry hugged Victor one more time before running to catch up with Draco and find a seat. Sirius and Lucius joined Victor in waving the boys goodbye.

 

'I hope you're seeing this James. Harry's more like you than anyone realizes.' Victor thought.


	3. Of trains and red headed pains.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco's train ride, full of sweets, laughs, weasles and bushy haired no-it-alls. 
> 
> Lucius and Sirius have lunch and talk about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the rather long wait. I needed to catch up with my coursework.
> 
> I'm also sorry for the confusion. I'm not ending the story yet. It's definitely going further than three chapters, but i have to say I'm flattered by all the comments asking me to keep writing and i shall try my best to do so.

Draco pulled Harry along the corridor and into an empty compartment. Helping him to lift their trunks onto the racks above then Harry wondered about his new life. Hogwarts didn't excite him so much as the thought of doing real magic.

Watching Uncle Victor and Padfoot change the colour if the walls or transfigure his bed into a boat and play pirates in the middle of the night after a nightmare only built up that urge to finally cast his own spells. The moment his mahogany and dragon heartstring wand had been pressed into his palm Harry had so desperately wanted to let his magic fly. To make his uncle smile and laugh with his own magic tricks just like he did to him.

It was also funny when Mr Olivander tried to give him a holly and phoenix wand and Uncle Victor almost took his head off.

 

 

_Hello?" Harry called. A man popped up from the back of the shop, his hair grey and frizzy and a pair of startlingly ice blue eyes. They stared into the boys with a kind of detached curiosity._

_"I was wondering when I'd be seeing you Mister Potter. You have your mothers eyes Harry Potter," Ollivander said, stepping into the light. It seems only yesterday that they were in here buying their first wands. Your mother, ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow, lovely for charm work. Now your father, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable, little more power and perfect for transfiguration," he spoke._

_"Now, you're uncle here has a beautiful  He smiled slightly before his eyes landed on Harry's scar._

_"And I'm sorry to say i sold the wand that gave you that scar Mr Potter, yew, thirteen and a half inches, powerful. Well if i'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..." he seemed to dull, blending in with the back lights before lighting back up again._

_"I think I have the perfect match for you Mr Potter," the man scurried off to the shelves and returned with a long box of black. Victor took one look at the wand and cursed._

_"I swear to merlin old man if that wand has a phoenix feather core I'll snap it. Why can't you people understand? Harry is a boy, not some sacrificial lamb, now match my nephew up with something else or we'll be taking our business someplace else,"_

 

When Harry's hand closed over the eighteenth wand he knew it was his. 

Draco pulled out his wizard chess set and started placing the pieces. 

"Come on Harry, you can be black this time, loser buys sweets from the trolly lady," 

"What! No way I always loose," the boys laughed as the train began moving, waving at the imposing figures of their guardians.

 

\--------------------------------------------------—---―------------------

Sirius continued waving even after the train had left. His godson was finally going to Hogwarts, where he'd meet a group of misfits and cause chaos, (hopefully, it's hard to tell who Harry took after sometimes) and fall in love, learn magic and become the bright young man Victor and he had tried to raise him to be. Lucius cleared his throat to catch his attention. 

"Can I tempt you to join me for lunch today?" the blond asked, Sirius lit up, nodding eagerly. He and Lucius hadn't been able to spend time together these last few weeks, what with Victors frantic worry about getting everything ready for both boys. He'd really taken to Draco, always offering play dates with the boys or babysitting, although that may have been Victors eagerness to finally see Sirius settled down. He'd become something of a second mother to blondie junior. 

 

Victor laughed before waving them off and dissaperating back home. Sirius took Lucius's hand as he whisked them off for lunch. 

Settling down on the pavilion (because of course the rich git has a pavilion) Lucius called the house elves for food. He smiled at his partner, 

"thank you for accepting my request Sirius, but I do have a bit of a confession to make, I had an altera motive" Sirius barked out a laugh, 

"Oh! So you didn't want my glorious company just for the sake of fun conversation and a fun afternoon in bed!" he joked, Lucius's normally stern face melted slightly, his lips turning up at the edges before settling again, his tone becoming serious. 

"I wanted to talk about Victor," Sirius nodded, sensing the mood, just then the food appeared and the pair began piling. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco whooped as harry's king threw down his crown. 

"Whats that now Potter? 8000 to 1," the boy giggled when Harry launched at him. The pair ended up on the floor, a pile of knobbly knees and elbows when the door was thrown open. 

"Hey can I sit here? Everywhere else is full,' looking up Harry met a face with freckles and red hair. 'great, a weasely' He thought, Harry didn't much like the Weasely family, except the twins of course but then again how could anyone hate them, after the fit that Molly Weasely had thrown at his eighth birthday party he spent as little time thinking about them as he could. 

Fortunately Draco saved him from answering. 

"And why would we let you in Weasel," Weasely's face turned red. 

"Because a Death Eater like you shouldn't be left alone around the boy who lived," Harry's jaw dropped. It was well established that Narcissa Black had been responsible for Lucius joining the Dark Lord, having had him under the imperious curse then threatening Draco to make the man comply. At his trial Lucius had demanded Veritaserium and told them everything.

"I think you should apologise Weasely then leave, hateful bigots like you aren't wanted here," Harry spoke, standing in front of Draco to face Weasely. The boy looked shocked, like he hadn't expected Harry to side with Draco over him. He sneered before leaving, slamming the door closed after him.

"Thanks Harry," Draco said, Harry just smiled at his best friend. 

" that guys an idiot," 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius swallowed his quail and washed it down with a few sips of the elven wine Lucius set out. 

"So, Victor Potter and Snape," he said, "Victor Snape, or Severus Potter. Not sure how I feel about this Luc," Sirius said, Lucius just shook his head, 

"Don't you agree they both deserve someone. After almost ten year all Severus does is work and have one night stands. He's stuck in a rut and grief he won't speak about anymore. The same could be said about Victor, after James died he refused to live for anyone but Harry. People made demands and had expectations of him all the time, I admit even I wanted to see just when he'd break, it's like everyone else was allowed to grief and cry but him," he paused letting the words sink in. 

"I think they'd be good together, Victor was a Ravenclaw and always looked down on James for his silly pranks against Slytherin. Severus would appreciate the mans mind and frankly they'd look good together too," Sirius chocked, 

"Snivilus look good?!" Lucius frowned, 

"Yes, you haven't seen him lately, I finally managed to persuade him to get a complete makeover, a good hairdresser fixed his hair, a healer reset his nose, and a course of nutrient potions and a healthy diet has revitalised him," Lucius explained. 

Sirius chewed his lip. He did agree that after everything Victor had been through he did deserve someone to love. Sometimes it slipped his mind that Victor had lost his older brother. But of all people why Snape! 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had pulled out his charms text book and he and Draco where currently making notes in the margines of the pages. Trying a few easy spells, like lumos and reparo had been a sinch now they were trying some more advanced first year charms. Uncle Victor had made sure they red through and studied at least half of their books after they'd been bought, stating that some teachers expected them to know at least the first three chapters. Sweets and Chocolates scattered around them like the eleven year olds who were restricted on sugar intake should. 

Draco was about to attempt wingardium leviosa when someone burst the trough the door. Again. 

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one," a girl with wild busy hair and beaver teeth asked, rather bossily in Harry's opinion. A shy looking boy with blond hair stood behind her, 

"Oh hey Neville. Trevor go walk abouts again?" Draco asked, he and Neville had gotten along really well over the years. The blond had taken Neville under his wing and shown him how to become more confident with himself. 

"Hello Draco, Harry, yeah. Granger said she'd help me look even though I tried to tell her he'd come back she wouldn't listen," he explained. The girl, Granger, just huffed.

"well excuse me for trying to help you,"

"I didn't need your help," Neville muttered. Harry laughed, making Granger look at him then the book and wand in his hands. 

"oh are you doing magic, lets see then," Harry glared. 

"How bout no. You barge in here without knocking, interrupting us without apology and then make demands after forcing your unwarranted 'help' on someone else. I think you should leave, Neville lets grab your stuff and you can sit in here," The girl let out an offended 'ugh' before storming off and Harry help Neville move his trunk. 

The rest of the trip was quiet just the three friends talking and glancing back over their text books for some last minuet revision. Until the train pulled into Hogsmede station. 


	4. A sorting we will go,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sorting time...and Harry's having kittens right now. What if he does end up in Slytherin? Uncle Victor said it didn't matter what house he ended up in but Padfoot seemed reluctant to agree. Both his parents were Gryffindors, would Sirius be upset if he wasn't one too? Uncle Victor was a Ravenclaw and liked to boast his house often. 
> 
> Draco knew he wanted to be either a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw, his father would be proud of him either way he knew and he'd always looked up to Victor Potter. 
> 
> Neville thought his best bet was Hufflepuff. Even knowing his grandmother wanted him to be a Gryffindor. But Hufflepuff was what he hoped for, where he knew he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh!!! I can't relay how flattered and frankly surprised i am by the response I have received from my readers. It's so wonderful. thank you all, really thank you. it's also been requested of me to create a draco/neville pairing and the thought is rather intriguing to be honest. If there's a popular response to this then yeah i think i will.
> 
> Also, i've left this chapter as a cliffhanger with a chance at an informal poll. comments about what harry's new house should be are welcomed and greatly encouraged, but make sure they are well thought out I won't take any thrown out houses. you've got until Monday midnight then the poll is closed. Can't wait!!!!

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmede station gently. The trio stood and pulled on their robes, each one as nervous as their neighbor.

Harry fiddled with the buttons on his black robes. What if he does end up in Slytherin? Uncle Victor said it didn't matter what house he ended up in but Padfoot seemed reluctant to agree. Both his parents were Gryffindors, would Sirius be upset if he wasn't one too? Uncle Victor was a Ravenclaw and liked to boast his house often.

Draco knew he wanted to be either a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw, his father would be proud of him either way he knew and he'd always looked up to Victor Potter.

Neville thought his best bet was Hufflepuff. Even knowing his grandmother wanted him to be a Gryffindor. But Hufflepuff was what he hoped for, where he knew he belonged. The trio stood closely together, when another boy walked with them.

"Merlin Draco could you walk any faster?" he puffed. He was taller than Harry, which shouldn't be a reliable comparison considering how short Harry was, with dark hair but streaks of blond shot through. He had stormy grey eyes and a certain point to his face that Harry was familiar with.

"You're a Malfoy!" he gasped then blushed. The boy laughed.

"Yep, I'm Lucian Lycan. My mum's a close cousin to my Uncle Lucius," he introduced himself, holding out his hand to Harry,

"Hi, Harry Potter," they shook hands and Lucian clasped hands with Neville and hugged Draco hello.

"I couldn't find you on the train so I was stuck with Blaise and Pansy, please don't to that to me again!" he grimaced. Draco frowned.

"Wait I thought you fancied Blaise?" Lucian blushed,

"I wasn't talking about him," he muttered.

 

The group piled into the boats. Lucian waving at them and joining Blaise, Pansy and Theo in one boat while Draco, Harry and Neville sat in another, Hagrid bid the boats forward and they traveled to the castle across the Black Lake. Harry was still incredibly nervous...being sorted into a school house would mean more than just where he slept. It would determine his friends, future family and even his alligence. The boy suddenly felt rather nauseated. The little boats stopped at a dock and the large man lead them to a pair of large wooden doors with a stern looking witch standing guard. 

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," he spoke,

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here,"

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of Haryy's bedroom in it three times. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.  
They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here -- but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She looked at Weasly's dirty nose and Grangers bushy hair, they both turned bright red and tried to straighten themselves out. Nevile subconsciously reached for his cloak pin and Draco brushed any dirt from the boats from his robes.

Harry tried to flatten his uncompromising hair, he looked around the other first years and his eyes landed on another boy talking to Lucian. The Lycan boy was grinning like a shark while the other boy looked a little grumpy. He had dirty blond hair and maroon eyes.

"That's Damian Slytherin," Draco said.

"No, really that's him?!" Harry spluttered. Everyone had heard of the Slytherin heir, his parents had been targeted by Voldemort for daring to carry the name Slytherin. Only Damian had been spared and he'd lived with his maternal Grandmother ever since.

"Yep, I hope he'll be okay. A lot of people aren't too happy about his family being part of Hogwarts. Especially with him owning a quater of it. He can veto any rules, detentions or whatever. As it stands he gets the Slytherin heir rooms until he's seventeen, then he gets Salazar Slytherin's rooms," Nevile expanded. Harry hmmed and looked back over to the boy. Only to find him looking back, Harry blushed but smiled tentitively it growing wider when Damian smiled slightly too.

 

The conversation dropped when Professor McGonagall returned and ushered them into the Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry was pleased that his body only trembled slightly as he approached to stool. He pulled himself up and the world disappeared into dark fabric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda disappointed, only one person voted on Harry's house. But, nevertheless thank you to Starie78 for their contribution as the only voter we're going with their chosen house. Here we go, the sorting.

The trio of friends shuffled into the large room single file. Draco in the lead with Harry then Neville behind him, everything was quite as they walked down the aisle between two long tables filled with older students. Harry looked up and smiled at the ceiling, it was filled with floating candles and the night sky shone down on the group, his musings were interrupted by Granger as she lectured a redheaded girl.

"It's bewitched to look like the night sky.I read about it in Hogwarts: A History," the redhead rolled her eyes, unimpressed. Harry had to stifle a giggle at her response,

"Yes I am aware, I read the school textbooks too," this made Granger scowl and huff. Finally they were gathered around a stool with a tatty looking hat in front of it.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth -- and the hat began to sing:  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The entire hall burst into applause, though the older students didn't look all that impressed. Harry made a note to write to his uncle and tell him the song. Professor McGonagall then unrolled a large roll of parchment.

"When I call your name you will step up, sit on the stool and I shall place the sorting hat upon your head. Ready? Abbott, Hannah,"

The next A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause --  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.  
The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.  
"Bones, Susan!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.  
"Boot, Terry!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.  
" Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.  
"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.  
"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy two away from Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.  
"Granger, Hermione!"  
Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

 

The names went on, until Longbottom, Neville was called. He looked a little peaky but a quick word from Draco and he walked up the steps. The hat was silent for about two minutes before it shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Neville beamed and jumped down, still wearing the hat. He laughed with the hall when he returned it to McGonagall. Next was Lycan, Lucian who was sorted into Ravenclaw fairly quickly, Draco was next and the hat wasted no time sending him off to the Slytherin table. More names came and a terrible thought filled Harry's mind, What if he wasn't sorted? What if he didn't fit into any house? Would he be expelled? Sent home? oh dear. He almost missed his own name being called.

A hush fell across the hall much to Harry's displeasure. Uncle Victor and warned him about his fame and the attention it would bring while at school without him to fend off the rabble. He ignored the hushed whispers of his name and exclamations.

 

Harry was pleased that his body only trembled slightly as he approached to stool. He pulled himself up and the world disappeared into dark fabric.

 

 _"Hmm,"_ said a small voice in his ear _. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes -- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting.... So where shall I put you?"_  
Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, ' _any wheres good. I don't mind, just somewhere I can see my friends and make my family proud,'_

the voice chuckled. " _Really now? You are quite loyal aren't you. Hard worker, kind I know just where to put you...HUFFLEPUFF!"_

 

Harry's eyes shot open. Hufflepuff, with Neville. A breath left him, that was perfect. He was sorted, he had a house, somewhere to make friends and do homework and learn more magic. He hopped down and grinned when his robes turned yellow and black, only then realizing the hall was silent, until the Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers. He ran and plopped down next to Neville who smiled and hugged him tight.

"Guess who decided to turn up?" the blond boy pointed to a toad on the wood.

"Hello Trevor. We're Hufflepuffs now," Harry gushed. A tall boy with dirty blond hair and warm smile slid down in front of Harry.

"Hello Harry, I've just finished welcoming Neville and wanted to say Welcome to Hufflepuff house. We're a real family here, so anytime you need anything just ask. I'm Cedric Diggory, not actually a prefect but I wanted to say hello," Harry couldn't help but smile with the older boy and nodded.

"Okay, thanks Cedric," They all turned and watched the rest of the sorting, Damian Slytherin went to Slytherin of course, Weasly joined his ginger cohorts in Gryffinfor and Blaise joined Slytherin.

 

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.  
"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!  
"Thank you!"

Harry frowned. He remembered Dumbledore, always dropping by unannounced at the manor, trying to get Harry alone. He creeped him out. The table was soon filled with wonderful smelling foods and spiced pumpkin juice, not that Harry drank any of it. He hated the stuff. Instead he dished Neville and himself a healthy portion of mashed potatoes, roasted veggies and slices of gammon, chicken and beef.

They ate slowly, careful not to gorge themselves unlike Weasly who seemed intent on stuffing himself with food. Harry spoke with Neville and Cedric, sometimes answering Susan bones, the redhead who was lectured by Granger.

"Okay, so your Professors. Headmaster is of course Dumbledore, deputy head is McGonagall and she's the transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor. Charms and head of Ravenclaw is Professor Flitwick, he's good don't let his size fool you. Herbology is Professor Sprout, she's our Head of House too. Defense against the Dark Arts is Quirrel which is weird as he's usually the muggle studies teacher. Potions and head of Slytherin is Professor Snape, he's strict and doesn't suffer fools. Potions is dangerous I've seen him ban students who mucked about in his classroom before. Don't listen if you hear he favours Slytherin, their his house and usually have better heads on them than Gryffindors do. Hooch teaches flying lessons and referees quidditch matches. I think that's everyone you guys need to know about," Cedric explained pointing out the teachers to them.

Harry found himself fascinated by Professor Snape. He'd read loads about him from potion journals and even tried some of the less violent potions himself. He found he was looking forward to his first lesson. He jumped when black eyes bet his, they narrowed and Harry had the distinct feeling he was reading him. He gave a small smile, which after a while was returned with a nod from Snape. This caused Harry's smile to grow.

"I can't wait for potions. Uncle Victor tried to teach us the basics but Neville is a hazard," he giggled. Neville turned red,

"Hey at least I didn't kill an entire greenhouse,"

"That was an accident, I've gotten much better," Cedric laughed.

"Yep Potions great if you've an aptitude for it. Most people spend time gossiping about Snapes status as a spy in the war," Harry nodded, Sirius told him that Snape was responsible for warning his parents that Voldemort was after them.

 

When desert disappeared and Dumbledore confused everyone again the prefects gathered the first years up. The girl counted and nodded with a smile,

"Okay firsties, follow us. Our common, like the others, is a secret," she lead them down the dungeons and through a corridor to stand in front of a stack of barrels and a painting of fruit.

"Okay, this is our common room entrance. That painting is the entrance for the kitchens. If you get hungry then just tickle the pear, and ask the house-elves for something their more than happy to oblige. Now, to enter our common room you have to knock one of these barrels in the tune of Helga Hufflepuff," she then proceeded to knock on a barrel two from the bottom in the middle row.

 

"If you get it wrong then you'll be drenched in vinegar, so be warned,". A sloping, earthy passage inside the barrel traveled upwards a little way until a cosy, round, low-ceilinged room was revealed, it reminded of a badger’s sett. The room was decorated in the cheerful, bee-like colours of yellow and black, emphasised by the use of highly polished, honey-coloured wood for the tables and the round doors which lead to the boys’ and girls’ dormitories. Harry loved it.

A colourful profusion of plants and flowers seem to relish the atmosphere of the Hufflepuff common room: various cactii stand on wooden circular shelves (curved to fit the walls), many of them waving and dancing at passers-by, while copper-bottomed plant holders dangling amid the ceiling cause tendrils of ferns and ivies to brush your hair as you pass under them.

A portrait over the wooden mantelpiece (carved all over with decorative dancing badgers) shows Helga Hufflepuff, one of the four founders of Hogwarts School, toasting her students with a tiny, two-handled golden cup. Small, round windows just level with the ground at the foot of the castle show a pleasant view of rippling grass and dandelions, and, occasionally, passing feet. These low windows notwithstanding, the room feels perennially sunny.

Harry and Neville followed the male prefect to their dorm. He showed them to a corridor with several more round doors. Knocking on the first it opened to a smaller version of the common room. It housed five fourposter beds, all topped with cosy looking patchwork quilts. Each bed and a chest of draws and desk with space for any books. The other boys had all chosen their beds leaving two near the door for Harry and Neville. They found their trunks in front of their beds and got to unpacking.

Harry was busy organizing his books when one of the boys approached him. 

"Zacharias Smith, didn't expect you in Hufflepuff Potter," He was tall and skinny, blond with an upturned nose. Harry was sure he wasn't going to get along with this guy.

"I on the other hand never had any doubts on where i was going. My whole family's been in Hufflepuff, descendants of Helga Hufflepuff," Harry scoffed.

"If you were Hufflepuffs decedent then why aren't you in the heir's room like Damian Slytherin?" he asked. Smith turned red and scoffed.

"Who cares? Anyway, i heard you were being raised by your uncle. Can you remember that night? When You-Know-Who-"

"Butchered my parents? Nothing now piss off," Harry growled. Smith took a step back and sneered before turning away and walking back to his bed. Harry shot him another glare before getting changed for bed and settling under the covers. He found himself fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much to Harry's irritation, Hufflepuff had few classes with Slytherin house. Which meant less time to spend with Draco and less time to ogle that cute 1st year.

Harry's wand went of at 6:45, rowsing the boy from his slumber. Yawning he flicked the wood to stop the spell and rummaged around for his glasses. Stumbling to the showers he took a quick wash, changed into his school robes which had changed to his house colours and added Hufflepuffs crest on his breast pocket, and headed to wake Neville.

With a promise to be quick Harry left the other boy to shower and dress. He sat in the common room at 7 o'clock saying good morning to the older students. Cedric appeared at one point and ruffled his hair.

"Morning Harry. Waiting for someone?"

"Yes, Neville's just washing up then we're heading to breakfast," Cedric nodded. His eyes as warm and friendly as they had been yesterday.

"No problem, I'll wait with you and show you how to get to the Great Hall from here then walk you to your first class," Harry's eyes widened, he shook his head dark hair flying all over the place.

"Oh no it's fine really. I'm sure we can find it," the older boy just shook his own head in return and plopped down in one of the comfortable chairs near the fire. Neville arrived about three minutes later.

"Sorry for the wait," Harry grabbed his bag and the two first years followed Cedric up to Breakfast.

 

They waved at Draco who was sat with Blaise and the Slytherin boy from yesterday. Draco waved back with a shy smile at Neville. Professor Sprout bustled down the table once most of Hufflepuff arrived handing out rolls of parchment and stopping to speak to certain students.

She reached Harry and Neville and shuffled through her papers with a hum before handing over two to them.

"Your schedules boys. Now I know this will be a difficult transition for you but please feel free to speak to me if your feeling insecure," Professor Sprout beamed before bustling off down the table. 

Harry felt slightly irritated by the timetable. Hufflepuff didn't have many classes with Slytherin, mostly just charms and DADA and flying lessons, everything else was with Ravenclaw, except Herbology that was with the Gryffindor's That meant he'd probably only see Draco regularly if they studied together. that also meant he might not see that cute 1st year either. 

He and Neville ate quickly before heading off to their first lesson; Herbology with the lions. 

They entered greenhouse one with some trepidation. Neville looked very eager to dive into the various plant pots littered across the room. Neville near buzzed with excitement, grabbing Harry hand he dragged the boy to a table that housed a rather strange looking purple plant with ropes tied around it's middle. The plant was moving around, wiggling from side to side and trying very desperately to leave the table. 

Hufflepuff walked into the greenhouse and settled down at different tables on the right side of the room, while Gryffindor trudged over to the left, the bushy haired girl from the train shot straight to the front table and sat with her back straight and eyes fixed on Professor Sprout. 

Some Gryffindors turned to look at Harry and then whisper to each other which made him roll his eyes. Weasley simply shot him a glare. 

"Right then class! Welcome to Herbology, the study of magical plants and fungi. I am Professor Sprout and I look forward to a long tenure with you all!" her excitement bubbled out of her making several of the students, including Harry, crack a grin. "Now then, as it is your first lesson I won't go to hard on you, instead just some note taking that will help you in the future. In front of Mr's Potter and Longbottom we have the Bouncing Bulb! This little blighter as his name suggests, bounces all around the place if not restrained! Small ones are easy to manage, just a simple knock back jinx will do, but more mature ones can grow to be as big as a greenhouse doorway so they require a little more fire power. Does anyone know the spell to wither it?" 

Neville's hand shot straight into the air, determination written across his face. Harry's followed shortly after, with some hesitation and Granger practically threw herself from her seat to answer the question. 

"Mr Longbottom?"

"The fire-making spell incendio can wither a bouncing bulb adult," Sprout beamed and nodded, 

"Quite correct Mr Longbottom, five points to Hufflepuff does anyone know what potion we use the bouncing bulb for?" 

"The Pompion Potion: it turns the drinkers head into a pumpkin. To brew crush flitterby moths into a pulp and add to cauldron, stir clockwise until it turns green. Bouncing Bulb must be ground with a mortar and then added to the cauldron, stir the mixture anti-clockwise until it turns red before slicing the foxglove and adding it too the cauldron. Finally stir clockwise until it turns orange," 

Harry was more then certain that Granger hadn't taken a single breath when reciting that. Sprout looked rather miffed, which didn't look right on her cheery face.

"Well that was a little more then I asked for Miss Granger, try not to do that in the future please, this isn't potions. But I suppose you did answer the question so five points to Gryffindor," Harry rolled his eyes at Neville who chortled when Granger huffed. 

"Okay now cna anyone tell me what this plant is?" The plant in question had short roots and a large pink seedpod. Harry raised his hand, recognizing the plant from his uncles lectures when he tended to his greenhouse.

"Yes Mr Potter"

"That's a Puffapod, the pods have shining beans inside then that bloom when they come into contact with any solid surface," Sprout nodded her grin back again. 

"Correct Mr Potter, I can tell your Uncle's been teaching you a thing or two, he was one of my best students in his day, five points to Hufflepuff" Harry felt himself blush slightly at the praise and made a mental note to tease his uncle about Sprout. 

The lesson continued like that with Harry and Neville racking up the points for Hufflepuff and Granger jumping in at points. When it finished Neville and Harry left the greenhouses to make their way to charms with the Ravenclaw's.


	7. Chapter 7

Victor rolled his eyes as Sirius fidgeted in his seat, you'd think for a guy who spent most of his adolescent playing pranks and running with a werewolf once a month he'd be better at hiding secrets. 

"are you going to sit still anytime soon?" Victor asked, Sirius looked sheepish before nudging the letter in Victors hand. 

"Sorry, really excited for this, what house did he get? Has he made any Friends yet? How are his classes? Is Snape behaving-"

"One moment please! Let me read it out. 

Dear Uncle, Padfoot and Uncle Lucius,

_Hogwarts is great! I was sorted into Hufflepuff with Nevile, I hope you aren't too disappointed Siri. Draco got into Slytherin with Blaise and another boy, Damian Slytherin, he seems really nice. I haven't gotten to speak to him yet but Draco said he's really down to earth, OH! And Uncle Lucius never told us he had a nephew! Lucian Lycan got sorted to Ravenclaw._

_My house is great, it's right next to the kitchens but don't worry I'm not sneaking food into the dorms Uncle. Classes are amazing, in Herbology Neville and I are trying to grow a singing tulip, well Neville is...I'm taking notes in case i kill it. Transfiguration is fun too, Professor McGonagle said I'm just like dad when I managed to turn my matchstick into a needle on my fourth try and Professor Flitwick taught us the levitation charm, I'm still getting the hang of it though. It's not like reading a practicing the movements, when I tried to lift the feather it shredded itself._

_Potions was interesting. Professor Snape said I had potential after handing in my cure for boils and gave me extra reading and homework. So...i'm not sure if that's a good thing or not._

_Ron Weasly and another Gryffindor are becoming annoying, they keep following me around and trying to convince me to be friends with them and try to figure out what's on the third floor. Dumbledore said it's out of bounds unless you want to die. Maybe you could look into that?_

_Anyway, I'm having a great time, missing you lots and Neville said hi. I'll see you at Yule!_

_All my love,_

_Harry Potter, Heir to House Potter._

 

Victor couldn't help the snort that left him after reading Harry's letter. Of course that boy would be a Hufflepuff, he's too nice to not be. Sirius had a fond look in his eye and immediately reached for a piece of parchment.

"I'll write him back for us, let him know everything's okay otherwise he'll  obsess over it," 

"That's fine, while your at it, want to tell me exactly why you've been jumping around like you've got fire crabs in your underpants?" Sirius jumped surprised before trying to look away.

"Don't know what you're talking about," 

"Sirius..."

"Okay, Lucius and I were trying to plan a surprise dinner for us, you know, go out have dinner just us grown ups, what with the kids at school now,"

"Why make it a surprise?" he asked, sculpted brow arched. 

"Because we knew you'd say no. You always do, 'Got to look after Harry', 'Need to look over these Gringotts documents'. With you it's always one excuse after another. So, you're coming to dinner, no ifs, ands, buts, about it," Sirius said, before flourishing his signature at the bottom of the letter. 

Victor licked at his teeth, it was true he'd often turned the couple down but it was only because they tended to try and set him up with some witch or wizard and he was never very interested in that sort of thing. Not really. 

"Alright. If it will get you off my back about it. Just ask Lucius to send the address and time. Merlin knows you'll forget otherwise,"


End file.
